


Unconditionally

by AllyLeeFromWonderlands



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 1: Chain of Gold, Books, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyLeeFromWonderlands/pseuds/AllyLeeFromWonderlands
Summary: James and Cordelia are hiding a secret that may change their lives. They would have fall apart without the help of their parabatai, a war against what is right and what is wanted
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Kudos: 2





	1. The lovers

''A l'alta fantasia qui mancò possa;  
ma già volgeva il mio disio e 'l velle,  
sì come rota ch'igualmente è mossa,  
l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle.''

-Dante alighieri (paradiso xxxiii)

Le stelle ardevano funeste nel cielo notturno di Londra. Il brusio dei cialtroni che girovagavano per le strade infastidivano James Herondale, come una mosca che ronza accanto all'orecchio.  
Era sdraiato di schiena sul prato dell'istituto, in un angolo che nessuno poteva trovare, se non il suo parabatai, Matthew Fairchild.  
I capelli spettinati di quest'ultimo lo precedettero prima del corpo, silenziosamente si sedette accanto al compagno e lo guardò di sottecchi. Nonostante conoscesse Jamie come un fratello e lo considerasse tale, non gli piaceva essere invadente, specialmente quando di mezzo c'era una ragazza.  
''Stai bene?'' iniziò Matt, voltando il capo verso l'alto, come se si accorgesse solo in quel momento delle stelle in cielo. Si passò le mani tra i capelli per poi portare la destra nell'interno del gilet, scoprendo una fiaschetta di metallo. Girò il beccuccio e bevve un sorso molto lungo, offrì il nettare all'amico che rifiutò con un gesto delicato della mano.  
''Il mondo delle ombre in confronto è una passeggiata al parco, non riesco a smettere di pensare a lei'' disse sommessamente James. Le iridi dorate erano visibili nella penombra dei lampioni che riversavano la loro luce dentro il piccolo giardino segreto. La ringhiera era contornata da edere che nascondevano alla vista dei mondani una chiesa che quasi cadeva a pezzi, ma in realtà era tutto frutto di un incantesimo, una foschia che celava la vera natura di quel posto.  
''Jamie, Jamie caro...'' disse il parabatai mettendogli una mano sulla spalla-'' Ti capisco bene, ma lo sai che quando una donna dice ''fine'', se insisti la tua reputazione calerebbe in picchiata''  
Il giovane Herondale lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo che non poteva fare altrimenti, al di là della reputazione; un gentiluomo doveva rispettare le richieste che gli venivano fatte, ed era ciò che gli aveva insegnato suo padre Will anche se certe fonti gli avevano accertato che spesso infrangeva le regole, ma per Tessa avrebbe, e aveva, fatto di tutto per non recarle alcun danno.

''Per aspera ad astra'' pensò, ormai era il suo motto.

Suo e di Cordelia.

''Luce, smettila non puoi convincermi''  
Cordelia Carstairs era in piedi davanti ad uno specchio mezzo rotto nella camera della sua parabatai che continuava a fare avanti e indietro per la stanza come una matta.  
Alla notizia che James aveva chiesto di sposarla, Lucie iniziò a scalpitare e a cercare il vestito per il loro fidanzamento. La sua parabatai ed il fratello che si sposavano? Musica per le sue orecchie, melodiosa e dolce, ma sgraziata e stonata per l'altra.  
Il giovane Herondale glielo aveva proposto in segreto, lontano da occhi indiscreti per tenere per loro quel piccolo momento di gioia e di promessa. Peccato che le cose non erano andate secondo le aspettative della sorella di James, che ancora non sapeva della brutta notizia.  
''Diventeremo cognate! Come abbiamo sempre desiderato!'' le urlò in pieno viso Lucie Herondale. Il colorito della pelle, simile al caramello, di Cordelia era leggermente spento come ad indicare un malessere che poco dopo si manifestò con conati di vomito e giramenti di testa. La parabatai l'afferrò appena in tempo per non farle toccare terra, la issò sotto il suo braccio e la fece sdraiare sul letto a baldacchino.  
L'istituto, dopo che Tessa l'aveva ''ristrutturato'', aveva un'aria più allegra, meno cupa e più accogliente per gli shadowhunters di passaggio a Londra. La carta da parati beige era adornata da curve che ricordavano i gambi delle piante nella serra, colorate di un argento opaco. L'intero pavimento era coperto da tappeti che ad intuito facevano pensare alla Persia o più semplicemente all'estremo oriente. La finestra era socchiusa e il suono delle carrozze trainate in lontananza faceva sentire quel luogo sacro e bellico meno solo, meno isolato.  
''Sto bene'' iniziò Cordelia. Fili ramati le ricadevano sul viso, contratto in una smorfia quasi impercettibile, ma non completamente celata. Le iridi blu di Lucie incontrarono quelle di quercia dell'amica, messaggi muti si trasferivano l'un l'altra. La giovane Herondale mutò completamente e dall'essere euforica divenne attenta e il suo sesto senso le diceva che tutto quello che pensava stesse andando bene, in realtà era tutto il contrario.  
''Non devi mentirmi, Daisy, che cosa sta succedendo?''  
Cordelia si vergognava, non sapeva come dirlo alla sua migliore amica. Quel che avevano fatto lei e James andava contro ogni regola imposta, ogni cortesia, appuntamento, tutto saltato. Avevano fatto il passo più lungo della gamba; erano felici, ma l'irresponsabilità ha delle conseguenze... molto gravi.  
''Non è facile Luce, io mi fido di te, ma quello che sto per dirti è...scandaloso. Non so come altro definirlo''  
Il vento serale faceva capolino, gli alberi che circondavano l'edificio stavano lentamente cadendo preda del cullante cielo stellato. Le due giovani non sapevano che poco più lontane da loro i due ragazzi stavano raccontando la stessa storia che da lì a poco sarebbe stata svelata.


	2. The secret

È triste! È tutto un'illusione:  
il futuro ci inganna da lontano,  
non siamo più quel che ricordiamo,  
né osiamo pensare a ciò che siamo.

George Byron (strofe per musica)

''Cosa?!'' urlò Lucie. La sua voce rimbombò per tutto l'istituto, l'avrebbe giurato Cordelia che le tappò la bocca con la mano in un attimo. Non poteva rischiare che qualcuno le sentisse, non si raccontavano pettegolezzi innocui, qui c'era in ballo tutto. Una candela posta sulla toletta crepitava e la scena congelata la faceva risaltare ancora di più.  
Cordelia allora lasciò cadere la mano dal viso dell'amica e si incamminò verso la finestra. Si appoggiò sul davanzale e guardò fuori il cielo stellato. Le stelle erano libere d brillare, non avevano obblighi, non avevano regole. La sua famiglia aveva bisogno di lei, non poteva darsi per vinta a causa di una sua insicurezza, anche se un rifiuto di nozze non era il modo migliore per risolvere le questioni per cui stava lottando.  
Lucie le poggiò una mano sulla spalla e la strinse con delicatezza, mandandole un messaggio di sostegno e conforto. Le lacrime rigarono il viso delle due parabatai, per gioia o per dolore erano insieme.  
''Non sapevo... quando è successo, perché non me l'hai detto? Ne sei sicura al cento per cento?'' iniziò Luce, spezzando il silenzio che le divideva- ''Non molto, però i segni sono quelli'' continuò la giovane Carstairs. ''Io non credo sia quello... avete consumato, fino alla fine?''  
Le guance di entrambe diventarono rosse come un pomodoro, non era consueto parlare di sesso, non prima del matrimonio; era un taboo che sarebbe stato sfatato anni, se non secoli dopo.  
Il dito della rossa acchiappò un boccolo fuori posto ed inizio a rigirarselo tra le dita, timidamente; gli occhi nascosti e le labbra piegate in una smorfia mista ad un sorriso.  
-Luce...si ecco vedi, è stato così insomma...completo e bellissimo- terminò. Lucie si lisciò le gonne e non disse nulla, si diresse verso l'armadio dal quale cacciò fuori una scatola con degli intagli in una lingua antica. Lo aprì e ne prese un ciondolo a forma di stella, come il segno che definisce la stirpe degli Herondale. Si parò davanti alla parabatai, si inginocchio con delicatezza accanto a lei. Le gonne emisero un sfruscio, poi un piccolo tonfo segnò l'assesto della giovane Herondale sul tappeto.  
Le mani piccole e scure di Cordelia erano l'una sopra l'altra, le nocche erano in tensione; ella stava trattenendo le lacrime più che poteva. Odiava non poter controllare le sue emozioni, ancor di più non poter decidere quando piangere o no. In confronto, le mani bianche e lisce di Luce erano rilassate, piegate verso l'interno per trattenere il cimelio di famiglia.  
-Quello che, molto probabilmente, porti in grembo è il figlio di mio fratello, mio nipote, un Herondale. Oltre ad essere un onore per te è un onore anche per noi avere come amante, sorella e amica una Carstairs; hai fatto tanto per noi, e te lo dobbiamo- lentamente luce aprì le mani e le mostro il ciondolo a stella. Continuò -Prima che inizi a contestare, sei l'unica ragazza che abbia mai reso mio fratello felice. Non è come lo è con te, sei importante Daisy, per lui, per me. Accetta questo gioiello, ora sei parte della nostra famiglia a tutti gli effetti-  
Cordelia riuscì a ricacciare le lacrime indietro, la sua tristezza fece spazio alla sicurezza e alla determinazione. La sua paura più grande era il rifiuto da parte di James, temeva che nonostante le avesse chiesto di sposarla, avere quel bambino in grembo l'avrebbe rovinata.  
Scosse la testa come a cacciare un brutto pensiero.  
Lei sapeva che il suo James non era come tutti gli altri ragazzi, lui era stato plasmato dall'amore, dal rispetto e dal coraggio, di certo non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
-Hai ragione Lucie, gli parlerò- disse mentre indossava il ciondolo.  
Ora sapeva cosa fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! So che è un bel problema il fatto che non sia in inglese, spero di riuscire a tradurlo al più presto. Se ve lo state chiedeno: No, non l'ho scritto dopo aver finito CoG, ma prima; si è strana come cosa ma ho il brutto vizio di fissarmi ocn qualcosa e spammarla ovunque senza prima finirla :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm new there and i don't really understand how Ao3 works, but i will do my best! First of all i swear that i wrote this fanfiction before i finish the book. It's all from my head. I hope you will appreciate instead the errors.   
> I will public the entire test in english as soon as possible. For now i only translate in italian the fanfic


End file.
